Hots For The Teacher
by Melody643
Summary: Meet Aro Volturi, a single father of two and a widower. When he goes to his son's open house for school he meets a beauty of a woman by the name of Kelsey who is his son's teacher. Read along and follow their journey of love and family. AU/AH. AroXOC.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time in the city of Chicago, there was a man named Aro Volturi. He was about 6'0 with black hair and pale skin. He has blue eyes and a muscular body. He had recently lost his wife, Sulpicia about 6 months ago. He is 31 and has two kids. He has a son named Alec who was 8 years old and a daughter named Jane who was 7. He lived in a two story house and owns a black Escalade. His son looked like him but he had his mother's green eyes. His daughter had his wife's blond hair but she had his blue eyes.


	2. Open House and a Day at the Park

The story begins when Aro and his kids were going to their school's open house. They were in Alec's class and Alec was showing his dad the painting he did in class.

"That's my painting daddy." Alec said.

Aro saw a painting of a red rocket shooting through the sky. Just then, a little girl with red hair in a pink party dress walked over to Alec. She wore her red hair was flowing down her back with a pink headband on her head. There was a small pink bow on her headband.

"Hey Alec." The girl said.

"Hey Marcie." Alec said.

"I brought you a cupcake from the snack table." Marcie said holding out a chocolate cupcake.

"Thanks." Alec said taking the cupcake from her.

Aro noticed that his son was quite the charmer in school. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see lady in a red blouse and black skirt with a pair of black strapped high heels on her feet. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had pale skin and a rather ample bosom.

"Hi Miss Monroe." Alec said.

"Hello Alec." Miss Monroe said. "Hi. You must be Alec's father. I'm Ms. Kelsey Monroe Alec's teacher." She said holding out her hand toward him.

"Yes. I'm Aro Volturi." Aro said.

He grasped her hand and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed red at his gesture.

"I see where Alec gets his charm from." Kelsey said.

"Thank you." Aro said.

Towards the end of open house, Aro walked up to Kelsey as she was gathering up her stuff.

"Hello Ms. Monroe." Aro said.

"Hello Mr. Volturi." Kelsey said.

"Please. Call me Aro." Aro said.

"Well in that case, you can call me Kelsey." She said.

"Well I was wondering if I can get your number." Aro asked.

Kelsey reached into her blouse and pulled out a small yellow card. Kelsey gave it to him and he left with a quiet thank you. Kelsey grabbed her teaching bag and went out to her car as she turned out her light.

* * *

The next day, which was Saturday, Kelsey was at the park with her dog Adonis. She was in her blue jean shorts and red button shirt over a white tank top. Her shirt was tied below her breast and she wore red converse on her feet. Meanwhile, Aro was having a picnic with his kids when a red rubber ball dropped onto the blanket. Jane picked up the ball as a white and gray shaggy haired dog came over. He started barking happily as he licked Jane on the face making her laugh.

"Hey buddy." Jane said scratching his ears.

"Sweetie. I think that's his ball." Aro said.

Jane gave him the ball and he ran to his owner. Jane watched him as he dropped the ball in front of his owner and saw Alec's teacher.

"Hey Alec. Isn't that your teacher?" Jane asked.

Aro and Alec turned around and saw Kelsey scratching the dog's ears. She took out a bag of dog treats from her pocket and took one out. She gave him one before she hooked him back onto his leash. Aro was staring at her ass a bit as she turned around and walked away. Kelsey took Adonis home and made his lunch. She put his dog dish on the floor and went up to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and started writing in her journal.

Meanwhile, Aro was at home with his kids. He was in his room working on a case that he was defending. As he was working, he saw a picture of his wife on his nightstand. He looked next to the photo and saw the card that Kelsey gave him after they met. He picked it up and picked up his cell phone. He typed in her number and pressed send. Meanwhile Kelsey was writing when she heard her phone going off. She picked it up and saw that an unknown number was calling. She pressed send to answer the call.

"Hello?" Kelsey said.

"Hi Kelsey. It's Aro." He said.

"Hi Aro. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you were free next weekend." He said.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could go out to dinner and maybe go dancing afterward?" Aro said.

"Sure. I'd love to." Kelsey said.

"Okay." Aro said. "So, I'll pick you up on Saturday night at 7?" He asked.

"That's perfect. I'll see you then." Kelsey said.

She hung up the phone and saved his number. She squealed at the thought of going on a date with Aro.


	3. The First Date

Later the very next week on Friday, Kelsey was sitting at her desk in class when one of her students walked up to her desk.

"Ms. Monroe?" The student said.

Kelsey looked up from her work and saw her student Edward Cullen.

"Is something wrong Edward?" Kelsey asked.

"No I just wanted to turn in my worksheet." Edward said giving her his social studies worksheet.

After Edward sat down, she got up with a stack of papers.

"Okay class. I have the results of last week's math test." Kelsey said.

She walked thru the isles as she handed back her students their tests back.

"Jace? Nice job!" Kelsey said giving him his test.

"Yes!" Jace said.

"Clary? Excellent work." Kelsey said.

"Alright!" Clary said when she saw the A on her test.

Just then, the school bell rang.

"Okay class. Remember to study your spelling words for your test on Monday. Have a good weekend everyone." Kelsey said as the students were packing up their things to leave.

Kelsey packed up her stuff and went out to her midnight blue viper. Her car had a silver lightning bolt on each side. She got in her car and went home. The following day, Kelsey was getting ready for her date with Aro. She took a shower and blow dried her hair. She went searching through her closet and took out her red halter dress. She put her hair in deep curls down her back and put a red Rose in the side of her hair. She put on her dress and tied it behind her neck.

Meanwhile, Aro was getting ready for their date as well. He put on his black dress pants and red silk shirt. He put on his black shoes. He put on his silver watch and sprayed on his cologne. Just then his daughter came in his room.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"I'm going out on a date." Aro said as he put on his silver medallion.

"Who are you going with?" Jane asked.

"I'm going with Ms. Monroe." Aro said.

Jane squealed at what her father said. Aro picked up his daughter and set her on his bed. He started tickling her. After joking around with his daughter a bit, he started finishing getting ready.

"Jane? You go finish packing your clothes to go stay by Uncle Caius's house." Aro said. "He's going be her to pick up you and your brother in a bit."

Jane left the room as Aro grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket. Just then, there was a knock on the door. He went downstairs and opened the door to see his brother Caius. His brother had blond hair instead of black but had the same blue eyes. He was built like Aro but he was just a little bit taller than Aro.

"Hey Caius." Aro said.

"Hi little bro." Caius said as Aro let him in. "So, who is this woman you going out with?" He asked.

"Her name is Kelsey Monroe. She's Alec's teacher." Aro said.

Alec and Jane came downstairs with their backpacks and saw their uncle Caius.

"Uncle Caius!" They shouted running toward him.

"Hey! There's my favorite niece and nephew!" Caius said.

He hugged them and they went out to his car to leave. Meanwhile, Kelsey was at home fixing her makeup. As she sprayed on her perfume, the doorbell rang. She went downstairs and opened the door to see Aro with a small bouquet of white roses.

"Hi Aro." Kelsey said.

"Hello Kelsey." Aro said. "These are for you." He said giving her the roses.

"Thank you." Kelsey said.

"You look beautiful." Aro said.

"Thanks." Kelsey said as she let him in. "I'll just put these in some water and we can go."

Kelsey put the roses in a crystal vase with some water in it. She grabbed her red clutch purse and walked over to Aro. He held out his arm and she linked onto it. He led her out to his Escalade and helped her into the passenger seat. He got in on the other side and drove off to a Mexican restaurant in down town Chicago. He parked in the parking lot when they got there. He got out and walked around to her side. He opened her door for her and she got out.

"La Flora Rosa! I love this place." Kelsey said.

They walked inside and got a table. Aro helped her into her chair and sat across from her. The waitress came and took their drink order.

"So how did you get into teaching?" Aro asked.

"Well I like kids and I tutored little kids when I was in high school." Kelsey said. "What about to you? What inspired you to become a lawyer?" She asked.

"I couldn't bear to see wrongfully accused people being sent to jail on crazy charges." Aro said.

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their order.

"Where are you from?" Aro asked.

"I'm from California but I was born in Texas." Kelsey said.

Kelsey took a sip of her drink and could see Aro looking at her. Just then the band started to play a Spanish tune.

"Would you like to dance?" Aro asked.

"Sure." Kelsey said.

He took a hold of her hand and they went onto the dance floor. He put his arms around her and they started to dance salsa. He twirled her around and pulled her close. As they were dancing, everyone was watching them dance. As the song started to come to an end, He pulled her close and dipped her. They walked back over to their table as the waiter came back with their food. They started eating as they got to know each other. After dinner, he took her out to an ice cream shop on Main Street. After getting some ice cream, Kelsey and Aro went for a walk in the park.

"I'm having a lot of fun tonight Aro." Kelsey said.

"I'm glad you are." Aro said.

Aro led her over to the fountain and they stood in front of it. Aro put his hand on her cheek as he leaned toward her and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. She pulled away from him and hugged him tight. She looked up at him and gazed into his blue eyes.

"I better get you home. It's getting late." Aro said.

"Alright." Kelsey said.

They went over to his car and got inside. He brought her home and walked her up to her front door.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a great time." Kelsey said.

"I'm glad you did." Aro said.

Aro gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back to his car. She waved goodbye to him before going inside. She leaned her back against the door and sighed.


	4. A Day w Children

Over the next few weeks, Kelsey and Aro have been hanging out together. They would hang out together with Aro's children and have some alone time to themselves some times. On a warm day in September, Kelsey was sitting out in her garden with her niece Victoria who was only 2 years old. The butterflies were roaming freely through the garden. Meanwhile, the doorbell had rung inside the house. Kelsey's maid, Marie opened the door to reveal Aro and his kids.

"Hello. I'm Aro and these are my kids Alec and Jane." Aro said. "We came to see Kelsey."

"Oh yes. Please come in. She is out back in the garden." Marie said letting them in.

Aro followed Marie's directions to get to the garden. When they got there they saw Kelsey with a small little girl with dark red curls. Kelsey was in a white garden dress with some white daisies in her hair. The little girl was sitting in her lap in a small pink dress with little flowers on it. Aro and his kids started walking over to them. Kelsey looked up and saw Aro and his kids.

"Hello Aro." Kelsey said.

"Hello Kelsey." Aro said.

Aro, Jane, and Alec sat down with her on the white blanket she was sitting on. Kelsey picked up a gingerbread man of the tray of cookies she had with her and gave it to Victoria.

"Who is this sweet little one?" Aro asked.

"This is my niece Victoria. She's only 2 years old." Kelsey said.

"This is your brother's little girl?" Aro asked. Kelsey nodded.

Jane crawled over to Kelsey and asked her to braid her hair.

"Aro? Do you want to hold Victoria for a little while?" Kelsey asked.

"Sure." Aro said.

Kelsey gave her to Aro and he let her sit in his lap. Kelsey let Jane sit in her lap and started putting her hair into two French braids. She put a few pink daisies in to her hair as she braided it. Aro watched Kelsey and could see how she was with kids.

"You guys can have a sandwich if you want." Kelsey said gesturing to the tray on the small table beside the blanket. "I made extras." She said.

Alec grabbed one of the sandwiches as Marie came out with 4 glasses of lemonade. She set them on the table and gave Aro a pink Sippy cup with milk in it. Victoria had finished her cookie and saw that Aro had her Sippy cup in his hand. She started to reach out her hands for the cup. He gave her the cup and she started drinking from it. A butterfly flew by and it landed on Jane's nose causing her to start giggling. Later on after Kelsey had put Vicky down for a nap, Kelsey and Aro were playing with Jane and Alec in the garden. They were playing hide and go seek and Aro was it.

"Now, where is my little girl?" Aro asked teasingly.

He heard Jane giggling and saw the daisies from her hair sticking out from behind a tree. He chased after Jane when she ran from her hiding spot. After he had caught both of his children he went looking for Kelsey. When he got close to her hiding spot, she ran out from behind it. He ran after her as she ran through the garden. _*She is so beautiful! She's like Aphrodite.*_ Aro thought to himself. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the hand. He spun her into his arms and picked her up as she put her hands on his shoulders. He spun her around before he put her down.

"Kelsey? Will you go out with me?" Aro asked.

"Yes." Kelsey said.

Aro kissed her and she kissed him back. She pulled back after a minute or two and laid her head against his chest as he hugged her. Later on that night, Aro was in his bed asleep. He started to have a dream about Kelsey.

 ** _Dream~_**

 ** _Aro is walking through the forest at night when he sees a bright light up ahead. He heads towards it. When he steps into the light, he finds himself in the mist of small fairy children. The kids are running around amongst the flowers. A small blond girl spots him and starts to jump for joy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Our king has finally come." The child said running toward him._**

 ** _The child reaches out her hand and grabs his hand. He looks down at his clothes to see himself in white loose pants and matching button shirt. The child leads him toward a small blue lagoon surrounded by flowers._**

 ** _"_** ** _Our queen will be pleased that you are finally here." She whispered._**

 ** _As they came closer to the lagoon, he saw a fairy maid filling up a crystal pitcher with water from the lagoon. When she pulled out the pitcher, the water was glowing brightly. The child took him to the lagoon and sat him down beside it. She gave him a glass and the maid came over. She filled up his glass for him before she bowed to him and left. Just then, a bright light started to shine behind him. The children started to jump around with joy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Our queen is here!" One of the children shouted._**

 ** _Aro turned around and saw Kelsey walking toward the lagoon. She was in a sheer white dress that flowed down to the ground and was thin strapped. Her hair was flowing over her right shoulder and had white ribbons laced through it. The wind blew as she walked toward him. Small white flowers were placed in her hair with the ribbons._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello my king." Kelsey said kneeling beside him._**

 ** _"_** ** _My queen." Aro said._**

 ** _Kelsey leaned toward him and kissed him. He kissed her back as the children crowed around them. She pulled away and grabbed his hand. She leaned against his chest as his dream faded out._**

 ** _~End Dream~_**

Aro woke up and sat up in bed.


	5. Halloween

Over the next few weeks, Kelsey and Aro have been growing a lot closer. On Halloween night, Kelsey was going to the Cullen's Halloween Party. She put on her white sparkling dress and her white sandals with the white flowers on them. Her dress was a halter dress that ended at her knee and had sparkles all over it. She sat at her vanity and started on her makeup. She put on her white eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. She put glitter around her eyes and put some rhinestones in the shape of a heart on her right cheek. She got up and put her fairy wings on her back. She put on her silver charm bracelet and her matching necklace. She had her hair flowing over her right shoulder and had white flowers and ribbons woven in. She grabbed her keys and purse and went to the party. Meanwhile at the party, Aro was talking to his friend Carlisle Cullen.

"I still don't understand why dressed up as Oberon, king of the fairies from _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ " Carlisle said.

Aro wore a pair of white loose fitting pants and matching button shirt. He had on a pair of white wings as well and a pair of white sandals. Just then Carlisle looked toward the door and saw Edward's teacher walk in dressed as Titania, Queen of the fairies from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"I think I understand why you are dressed liked that Aro." Carlisle said.

"How?" Aro asked.

Carlisle pointed to the door and Aro turned around to see Kelsey dressed as the fairy queen. She looked toward at him and walked over to him. When she got near him, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hello my king." Kelsey said.

"Hello my queen." Aro said.

Just then some tango music came on. Aro grabbed Kelsey's hand and led her onto the dance floor before they started to dance the tango. He started stepping forward making her step back. She put her hand on his chest as they stepped in circle gazing into each other's eyes. He pulled her close and she slowly raised her knee up his leg. He twirled her around her quick before he pulled her to him with her back facing him. He put his arm around her waist before he put his other hand on her knee. He slowly trailed his hand up her leg bringing up part of her skirt as she looked at him. Everyone cleared the floor and watched them as they danced. He twirled her out and twirled her back in. She hooked her left leg behind him and lifted her right leg all the way up making all everyone applauded for them. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Esme watching him and Kelsey.

"Carlisle? You never told me that Aro can dance the Tango." Esme said.

"I haven't seen him dance the tango with anyone but his wife." Carlisle said. "He hasn't danced with anyone since his wife died about 8 months ago." He said.

Aro dipped Kelsey back and slid his hand down her body. He pulled her up to him and spun her around fast. She started to walk away from him when his hand reached out and grabbed her hand. He spun her into his arms and picked her up as he held up her knee. He spun her around before he let her down. As the song came to an end, he spun her in and held her close. Everyone applauded as he spun her out and they bowed. Aro took her over to the snack table and gave her one of the cupcakes.

"You look beautiful as the fairy queen." Aro said.

"Thank you." Kelsey said. "You look rather handsome yourself as the fairy king." She said.

She scooped up some of the red frosting off her cupcake with her index finger and put it in his mouth. He licked the frosting off her finger before he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her hand lightly on his cheek. She broke off a piece of her cupcake as she pulled away from him and held it out to him. He let her feed him the cupcake and he kissed her on the cheek. As the party went on, Aro had introduced her to Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. Aro took her out into the hall for a second and pressed her against the wall.

"Come here baby." Kelsey whispered grabbing a hold of his shirt.

Kelsey pulled him to her and kissed him. He kissed her back as he pressed himself against her. She wrapped her arms around him as he put his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss as he caressed her back with his hands. Kelsey felt her emotions sky rocket as Aro kissed her. She felt a warm sensation inside of her heart for him. Aro could feel his heart come alive again as he shared a passionate kiss with Kelsey. Later on after the party, Kelsey and Aro were at his house talking while looking through a photo album.

"Who are these two guys with you in the picture?" Kelsey asked pointing to a picture of him and his brothers.

"Those are my brothers, Caius and Marcus." Aro said. "Alec and Jane are with Caius right now."

"They're really great kids Aro." Kelsey said.

"I know." Aro said as a tear fell from his eye.

Kelsey looked at him and saw the tears coming down his face. She pulled him into her arms and let him cry against her chest. She stroked his back to comfort him. When he finished crying, He looked up at her. He stood up and led her up to his room. He kissed her and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She started to push him back toward his bed as he deepened the kiss. She pushed him onto the bed and took off her wings. She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He flipped her onto her back and slipped his hand up her thigh.

"Aro." Kelsey whispered when he started kissing on her neck.

She started unbuttoning his shirt as she arched her throat into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her. She put her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes at the feel of her touch. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She slipped his shirt off as he squeezed her thigh. He untied her dress and took it off to reveal that she was only wearing a pair of white lace boy shorts. He looked at her and then looked into her eyes.

"Kelsey." Aro whispered.

She untied his pants and took them off along with his boxers. He kissed her softly before he started trailing kisses down her body. She felt him take off her boy shorts and gasped when she felt his tongue teasing her clit. She sat up and looked at the mirror that faced Aro's bed. She started getting wet as she watched Aro pleasing her. She started massaging her breast as she moaned from his sweet torture. She could see a tattoo of his children's names on his right bicep.

"Aro please. Stop teasing me." Kelsey moaned.

He pulled away from her and crawled on top of her. He started kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him back as she ran her fingers through his hair. He opened her legs and entered her slowly. She arched her back and moaned softly as he entered her. He started moving as he deepened the kiss. She moaned in his mouth as she put her arms around him. She pulled away from the kiss and pressed her forehead against his as she looked into his eyes.

"Ahh! Oh!" Kelsey moaned.

"Mmm!" Aro groaned.

She leaned up and started kissing on his neck. He groaned as they rolled over. She put her hand on the side of his neck as she was kissing on his neck. He growled when she bit his neck. He sat up with her in his lap and started up thrusting into her. She pulled away from his neck and moaned. He slid his hand up her back and felt something weird. He looked in the mirror over her shoulder and saw a tattoo of a silver dragon on her back.

"Oh! Aro! You feel so good inside of me." Kelsey moaned.

Kelsey put her hand on the side of his neck as she pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back as she started moving with him to match his thrust. He deepened the kiss as he flipped her onto her back. He slid his hand up her thigh as she pulled away from the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she pulled him close to her. She arched her back up as she let out moan.

"Oh yes! More Aro!" Kelsey moaned.

"You like this?" Aro asked.

"Yes!" Kelsey said. "Oh god Aro!" She moaned as he quickened his pace.

Aro leaned down and started kissing on her neck. She dug her fingers into his back from his sweet torture. She gasped when he found her weak spot and clung to him. He smirked against her neck making her laugh. She put her hands on the sides of his neck as he started kissing the top of her breast and looked down at him.

"Aro." Kelsey said seductively. "You're such a naughty boy." She said.

"Yes I am, but I'm your naughty boy." Aro said.

He started moving harder causing her to moan loudly. He put his hands on her thighs and squeezed them. She arched her back moaning loudly as Aro bit her neck. She put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. He kissed her passionately as he picked her up to straddle his hips. She wrapped her arm around his neck as her other hand gripped the sheets. She kissed him back as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He started up thrusting into her making her grab onto him and pulled away from his kiss.

"Oh god! This feels so good!" Kelsey moaned as she threw her head back.

Aro picked up the remote to his stereo and turned on the radio. Some seductive music came on as they were making love. She clawed at his back as he squeezed her ass. She started moving with him as they looked into each other's eyes. She touched the side of his face and he closed his eyes at the feel of her touch.

"Kelsey? I'm falling for you." Aro whispered.

"Me too." Kelsey said.

Aro put his hand on the back of her neck and started sucking on her soft spot. She arched her throat into his mouth as she held him close. She moaned softly as they made love. Aro laid her down the bed and started moving faster. She put her hand on the back of his neck holding him close to her. She shivered to his touch as he started sucking on her breast. She gave him a slight push and they rolled over. She made him look at her and put her hand on his cheek. She took a hold of his bottom lip with her teeth and gave it playful tug.

"Damn girl." Aro purred as he pushed himself up to her.

They sat up and continued their love making. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he started up thrusting into her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. She put her hands on his shoulders as she started moving with him. She started to feel the coil in her stomach start to unravel.

"Oh yes! Right there!" Kelsey moaned as he hit her G-spot. "Aro? I'm gonna…I'm gonna…Oh!" She moaned.

"Me too." Aro groaned. "Oh god! Here it comes!" He groaned.

"Cum inside me Aro." Kelsey moaned. "Oh god! I'm cumming too!" She moaned.

They called out each other's names as they hit their climax. She felt their cum mixing together inside of her. She looked at him as she touched his cheek. He laid her down and slipped out of her. Aro pulled the blanket back on the bed and they climbed under them. Kelsey laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. They both fell asleep a while later.

The next morning Kelsey woke up to the sound of the rain outside. She looked up to see that Aro was still sleeping. She slipped out of the bed and put on her boy shorts. She grabbed Aro's shirt from off the floor and put it on. She went down to the kitchen and started fixing breakfast. Meanwhile Aro had woken up when he smelled something coming from the kitchen. He got out of bed and put on his boxers. He put on his black jogging pants and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Kelsey fixing breakfast. She was wearing his shirt that ended at mid-thigh. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning my queen." Aro whispered in her ear.

Kelsey started giggling when Aro started kissing on her neck. She finished the eggs and put them on a plate. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back as she put her arms around his neck. He dipped her back a little as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I could get used to this." Aro said. "My beautiful girlfriend dressed in my shirt making me breakfast in the morning." He said.

Aro slipped his hands down to her ass and picked her up as he started kissing on her neck. She put her hand on the back of his neck as he set her down on the counter. He unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. She put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	6. The Holidays

Over the next few weeks, Kelsey and Aro have become a lot closer. Aro and his kids went to her house for the holidays. On Christmas Eve, Kelsey sewing together the dress she was making for Jane. As she was sewing the pink cherry blossom on to the neckline, Aro came into the living room with little Victoria after giving her a bath.

"Someone wants their auntie." Aro said as Victoria was squirming around in his arms.

"She's just hungry." Kelsey said.

Kelsey finished sewing the flower onto the dress as Aro sat beside her. She showed Aro the dress.

"What do you think?" Kelsey asked.

"It's beautiful." Aro said. "I'm sure Jane will love it."

Kelsey put the dress in a white gift box and wrapped it up it starry wrapping paper. She took Vicky from Aro and took her into the kitchen. She fixed her some warm milk in her red Sippy cup and put the top on it. She gave it to Vicky and she started drinking from it. She walked back into the living room and gave Vicky back Aro. She took out the shirt she made for Alec and showed it to Aro.

"This is amazing. I know Alec will love it." Aro said.

She wrapped up Alec's present and put both his and Jane's under the Christmas tree. Just then, the doorbell rang. She picked up Vicky and went the front door to see her brother, Demetri and his wife Heidi.

"Hey sis. Thanks for watching her." Demetri said taking her.

"It's no problem. See you for dinner tomorrow." Kelsey said.

She closed the door as her brother left. She went into the living room to see Aro looking at the fire in the fire place. She walked over to the staircase and leaned against the railing.

"Oh Aro." Kelsey said.

He looked at her to see her in her red satin nightgown with white feathers going along the bottom. She beckoned him to her with her index finger. Aro got up and started stalking toward her like a lion going after his prey. Kelsey ran upstairs with Aro chasing after her. When they got to her bedroom, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He crawled over her and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him. He deepened the kiss as he put his hand on the back of her neck. He moved his hand up her leg as she put her hand on the side of his neck.

"Ahh!" Kelsey moaned as he squeezed her thigh.

Aro started kissing on her neck as she dug her fingers into his back. After making out for a while, they pulled away and got under the blankets on her bed. The next morning Aro woke up before Kelsey. He took out the red velvet ring box from his suitcase and looked at the engagement ring he was going to give to Kelsey. He grabbed his cell phone and went into the kitchen to call his brothers. Meanwhile, Caius was in bed with his wife Athenodora asleep when his four year old daughter Chelsea came into his room with the cordless telephone.

"Daddy? Wake up." Chelsea said shaking his shoulder.

"What is it sweetie?" Caius said as he looked at his daughter.

"Uncle Aro wants you on the phone." Chelsea said giving him the phone.

"Alright." Caius said taking the phone from her. "This had better be important Aro." He said after Chelsea left.

Aro and Caius started talking about how Aro thinks he is making a mistake by asking Kelsey to marry him. After talking for a while, Aro hung up the phone and walked up stairs to wake up Jane and Alec. After waking up his children they went downstairs as he went to wake up Kelsey. He walked over to the bed and kissed her on the cheek. Kelsey opened her eyes to see Aro looking at her. She sat up and hugged him. He helped her out of bed and they went downstairs. They sat down on the sofa and watched as Alec and Jane open their gifts. Aro turned to Kelsey to talk to her.

"Kelsey?" Aro said.

"Yes?" Kelsey asked.

"I have a very important question to ask you." Aro said.

"What is it?" Kelsey asked.

Aro got up and got down on one knee in front of her. He held out a black velvet ring box in front of her and opened it. Kelsey looked down and saw a silver band with a red princess cut ruby in the middle of it.

"Kelsey, my love? Will you marry me?" Aro asked.

"Yes." Kelsey said.

Aro took the ring out of the box and slipped on her finger. He stood up and hugged her close to him. After opening gifts, they started getting ready for when their families arrived. Kelsey put on her white off the shoulder top over her red cami and her red knee length skirt. She put on her Christian Louboutin Floral print peep toe pumps and sat down at her vanity. She took out her Incanto Royale Diamond and Ruby Drop 18K Gold Pendant Necklace and diamond drop earrings. Kelsey took out her Silver Crystal Double Flower Comb and put it in the side of her hair. She fixed her make up and put on her perfume. As she was putting on her earrings, Aro walked out of the bathroom dressed in a silk black button shirt and black pants. He wore his black dress shoes and his medallion w/ his family's crest on it. He walked up behind her and picked up her necklace. He put the necklace around her neck and pulled her hair out from under it.

"You look beautiful my love." Aro said.

"Thank you." Kelsey said.

Kelsey stood up after putting in her other earring and walked out of her room. She walked into the room that Jane was sleeping in and saw her struggling with her dress. Kelsey giggled a little when she saw Jane trying to reach the zipper on her dress.

"Let me help you sweetie." Kelsey said as she walked up behind Jane.

Kelsey zipped up the back of her dress and tied the red ribbon around her waist. She helped Jane put on her white lace socks and her red dress shoes. She took Jane to her room and let her sit at her vanity. Kelsey picked up her brush and took the hair pin out of Jane's hair. She started brushing out Jane's hair as Jane was looking at the jewelry in her jewelry box. Kelsey put some curls in Jane's hair with the curling iron. Kelsey took out her red sparkled flower headband with the three red flowers on one side of it.

"What's that for?" Jane asked.

"It's for you to wear today." Kelsey said.

Kelsey put the headband on her head and spread out her hair a little. Kelsey went through her jewelry box and opened up a small compartment. She reached inside and took out a silver necklace with a candy cane on it. There were white and red rhinestones on the candy cane to make it look like a real candy cane.

"Jane? I want you to have this." Kelsey said showing her the necklace.

"Wow. It's pretty." Jane said.

"I know." Kelsey said. "My mother gave this to me when I was your age and since I'm going to be your new step-mother soon, I want you to have it." She said.

Kelsey put the necklace around her neck and went looking through her jewelry box again. She took out the matching earrings and pin that go with the necklace.

"Now these two things go with it." Kelsey showing her the earrings and pin.

Kelsey put a pair of crystal studs in Jane's ears and put the pin near the right side of her collar. Kelsey opened up her makeup box and took out all the compartments. She took out her white sparkling eye shadow and eye shadow brush.

"Look up at me and close your eyes." Kelsey said as she opened the eye shadow.

Jane did as she was told and Kelsey applied the makeup to her eyelids. Kelsey took out her pink blush and picked up her makeup brush. She put a little bit up blush on her cheeks and went searching for her clear lip-gloss. She found it and put a little on Jane's lips.

"All done." Kelsey said.

Jane opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She saw that she had makeup on to make her look like a princess and that her hair was style to look like Kelsey's hair but with more curls. Kelsey picked up her perfume and sprayed a little on her.

"I look pretty." Jane said.

"You look beautiful." Kelsey said.

Jane and Kelsey went downstairs to see Aro and Alec playing chess. Alec looked up and saw his sister in her holiday dress with her hair fixed and a red headband on that matched her dress. Alec tapped his father's hand and pointed to Jane. Aro looked at his daughter and was stunned.

"Jane? You look beautiful." Aro said getting up.

"Thank you daddy." Jane said.

Aro stooped down and hugged his daughter. He kissed her forehead before she went into the kitchen with Kelsey to start on dinner. They each put on an apron and got to work. Jane went looking the dessert recipes and saw a recipe for strawberry holiday cake. She showed it to Kelsey and she nodded. Kelsey took off her engagement ring and put it in her apron pocket. Kelsey put the pasta to boil and started on the sauce for it. She put on the radio and some dance music came on.

"I love this song." Kelsey said.

About an hour later, she and Jane were half way done with dinner. She and Jane were making the bread to go with dinner. She let Jane cut the dough after it was rolled out. Kelsey put the pasta dish in the oven and set the timer. Meanwhile, Alec and Aro were playing Medal of Honor on the Xbox 360.

"You're gonna get beat daddy." Alec said.

"Think again son." Aro said.

Alec used his character and shot the last few targets before his dad. Alec pumped his fist in victory just as the doorbell rang. Aro got up and opened the door to reveal his brothers Caius and Marcus along their wives and children.

"Hey guys." Aro said letting them in.

He greeted his family as they walked in. Meanwhile, Kelsey and Jane were making the cake. The made the batter and put it into two circular pans. They put the pans in the oven and took the turkey out of the oven. Jane emptied the pot of peas into a one of the porcelain dishes and put the glass top on it. Kelsey put the pot of mashed potatoes into another dish and put the top on it. She poured the gravy into the gravy boat and put the top on it. Jane and Kelsey started making the white frosting for the cake. As they were mixing it, someone walked up behind Kelsey and wrapped their arms around her.

"Hello my darling." Aro said.

"Hello." Kelsey said turning her head to see him.

She gave him a kiss before taking the ring out of her apron pocket. She washed her hands and dried them off before putting the ring back on her finger.

"Come on. My brothers want to meet you." Aro said.

"Alright." Kelsey said. "Come on Jane."

Aro led Kelsey into the front to meet his brothers.

"Caius? Marcus? I would like you to meet Kelsey." Aro said. "Kelsey? These are my brothers, Caius and Marcus."

"Hello." Kelsey said as she shook their hands.

Caius gave her a hug to welcome her to the family. After meeting the family, the doorbell rang again. Kelsey opened the door to see her brother, Demetri and his wife Heidi w/ their baby girl Victoria. Her parents, Jonathon and Selena came in and hugged her.

"Hi mom and dad." Kelsey said.

Kelsey waved Aro over to her and he came walking over.

"Aro? These are my parents, Jonathon and Selena." Kelsey said. "Mom? Dad? This is my fiancé Aro Volturi." She said.

"Hello Aro." Jonathon said shaking his hand.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe." Aro said.

Just then, Jane and Alec came over to their dad.

"This is Jane and Alec, Aro's kids." Kelsey said. "Jane? Alec? This is my mother and father, Jonathon and Selena." She said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Monroe." Jane said curtsying.

"Hello Jane." Jonathon said stooping down in front of her.

He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. He shook hands with Alec and gave him a hug. After introducing her family to everyone, Kelsey and Jane started back for the kitchen. She and Jane started finishing the frosting for the cake. The timer on the oven went off a few minutes later and Kelsey took the layers out. She put them on the stove to cool as they finished the macaroni and cheese. Jane grabbed the salad off the counter and put it on the table. She and Kelsey started setting the table and putting the food in the middle of the table. They set up the plates and utensils around the table and put a wine glass beside every adults' plates. Jane put a glass cup at each kids' seat and put a Sippy cup full of strawberry juice on the high chair for Vicky. Kelsey and Jane layered the cake and put the white frosting on it.

"Jane? Do you want to put the decorations on it?" Kelsey asked giving her the decorative stars.

"Yeah." Jane said.

Jane put the stars on the cake before Kelsey carried it over to the table. Kelsey lit the candles in the middle of the table and helped Jane take off her apron. She took off her own apron and called everyone to the table for dinner. Everyone came in as Kelsey was pouring wine into the adult's glasses. She put a can of coke by each kid's cup as everyone took a seat at the table. Kelsey took her seat beside Aro and he kissed her cheek. Everyone joined hands around the table and Kelsey's father said the prayer. Kelsey gave Aro the knife and he cut the turkey.

"So Aro? Kelsey tells us that you are a lawyer." Jonathon said as he put some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Yes sir." Aro said.

"So Aro? Where are you from?" Selena asked.

"Well I was born in Montana but moved to Chicago when I started college." Aro said.

As dinner went on, they talked about many different things. Selena told them about the time Kelsey and Demetri got into a wrestling match over the last slice of pizza on Pizza night when they were little.

"Mother." Kelsey moaned in embarrassment as she turned red.

"One of our most proud moments for Kelsey was when she was 12 years old." Jonathon said. "She won Ultimate Grand Supreme in the Las Vegas Little Miss Pageant." He said.

Jonathon took out a picture from his wallet and gave it to Aro. He saw a picture of Kelsey in a pink pageant dress and diamond crown on her head. She wore a white sash and was holding up a check for $5000 dollars in her hand. After dinner, everyone was gathered in the living room having dessert. Later on that night, Aro went walking around the house after putting his kids to bed. He passed by the music room to hear a piano playing. He walked into the music room to see Kelsey playing the piano. Her fingers moved franticly over the keys as she played with a passion that Aro never even knew about. Kelsey looked out the window she was sitting by looking out at the snow. He walked over to the chaise near the piano and sat down to listen. After she finished playing, she looked towards the chaise to see Aro. She got up and walked over to him. She stood in front of him and put her hand on his cheek. He stood up and picked her up bridal style. He took her up to her room and laid her on the bed.

"Aro…" Kelsey whispered as she touched his lips with her fingertips.

Aro leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him. He deepened the kiss as he untied her white wool robe. A couple of hours later, Aro and Kelsey were asleep in her bed. Meanwhile, Alec was in bed asleep when a nightmare woke him up. He got out of bed and put on his doggy slippers. He went walked out of his room and went to Kelsey's room. He opened the door to see Kelsey asleep in his father's arms. He walked over to the bed and shook her shoulder. Kelsey woke up and saw that Alec was awake. She slipped out of Aro's arms and got out of bed to reveal her light blue nightgown. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on. She and Alec went down to the living room and sat in front of the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" Kelsey said when Alec started rubbing his eyes a little.

"I had a bad dream." Alec said. "A bad lady came and killed you to keep you away from my father." He said.

Alec hugged Kelsey and cried against her chest. She pulled him close and rubbed his back. She kissed the top of his head and he looked up at her. She wiped the tears from his face and kissed his forehead.

"It was only a dream. I promise I'm not going anywhere." Kelsey said.

"Can I call you mama?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Kelsey said.


	7. Kelsey's Surprise and the wedding

Over the next few months, Kelsey and Aro have been putting their wedding together. Aro and his kids had moved into Kelsey's house and she put the kids in a few after school activities. The kids also started going back to school. On a warm day in April, Kelsey and Jane were in the garden taking care of the flowers. Inside the house, Aro was reading a book in the living room. He closed his book and went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea for his headache. He put a kettle of water on the stove and turned on the fire under it. He took out a mug from the cabinet and grabbed a cinnamon tea bag from the tea box on the counter. He looked out the window and saw Jane and Kelsey watering the flowers. After finishing, Jane started picking some of the flowers for a bouquet to put in the living room. Aro smiled as he watched his daughter pick a few lilies for the bouquet.

"Mama? I'm done picking the bouquet." Jane said running over to her.

"Great." Kelsey said.

Jane and Kelsey went inside with the flowers and Jane went to put them into a vase in the living room. Kelsey walked up behind Aro and wrapped her arms around his waist. Aro turned around in her arms and kissed her. She kissed him back as she touched his cheek with her left hand. He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll finish your tea for you." Kelsey said.

Aro sat down at the island counter as his bride to be fixed his tea for him. He started reading his book again as Jane and Alec came into the kitchen. Kelsey brought Aro his tea before she went over to the fridge. She took out the milk and closed the fridge. She took out two small glasses from the cabinet and filled them with milk. She took out a plate and took out a few Oreo cookies from the cookie jar. She put them on the plate and set them on the island counter as Alec and Jane sat down. She brought over to the glasses of milk and started to fix herself some orange juice.

Later on that night, Kelsey was brushing out her hair in their bedroom after taking her bath. She walked over to the window after putting her brush down. She put her hand on her stomach as she thought about her last visit to the doctor. She found out earlier that week that she is four weeks pregnant with Aro's child. As she was looking out the window, she saw Aro's reflection walking up behind her.

"Kelsey? Is something wrong?" Aro asked.

"No." Kelsey said as she turned around. "Aro my love, I have to tell you something." She said.

"What is it?" Aro asked.

"Aro? I'm 4 weeks pregnant." Kelsey said.

Aro looked at her, shocked at her words. He walked up to her and hugged her as he laughed. He picked her up and spun her around. Over the next couple of months, Aro and Kelsey have been putting the last few things together for their wedding. On the day of their wedding, Kelsey was getting ready for it in the brides room. Kelsey's mother zipped up the back of her dress and fluffed her hair.

"You look beautiful Kelsey." Selena said.

"Thank you mother." She said.

Jane ran over to Kelsey in her light blue flower girl dress.

"Mama? Can you help me with my sash?" Jane asked.

"Sure honey." Kelsey said.

Kelsey bent down and tied the sash tightly. Meanwhile Aro was in another room getting ready for the wedding. He put on his silver cufflinks before putting on his watch. He put on his bowtie and his tux jacket. He helped Alec tie his bowtie before they went downstairs to line up. Meanwhile, Kelsey was looking at herself in her mirror. She was in her white sweetheart neckline dress with the light blue silk ribbon around her waist. She wore her diamond tiara and her veil. Down in the church, Aro's ex, Melanie, was sitting on the grooms' side with her date. His name was Jonathon Santiago and he was friends w/ Aro back in college. She sat in her seat pouting because Aro was getting married to her colleague, Kelsey. She and Kelsey both taught at the elementary school except she taught the 5th grade kids. The bridal march started playing and everyone stood up. Aro looked toward the doors to see Kelsey appear in her wedding gown. She walked down the aisle to him. She grasped his hand when she reached him and they stepped up to the alter.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Kelsey Jennifer Monroe and Aro Carmine Volturi." The priest said.

Selena leaned against Jonathan as she started to cry a little. Jonathan gave her his handkerchief so she could wipe her eyes as they watched their daughter got married. Aro and Kelsey said their vows and exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss your bride Aro."

Aro lifted up her veil to see her smiling face. He kissed her and she kissed him back as she grasped the lapel of his jacket. They pulled away as everyone cheered for them. They walked out the church to the limo that was taking them to the reception. Everyone threw rice over their heads as they climbed into the limo. She pulled him to her and kissed him. Later on at the party, they were dancing on the dance floor. There was a dance line starting on the dance floor and their children were starting it off. Jane and Alec started dancing down the line and separated when they got down to the end. Carlisle and Esme came down the line next.

"Go Esme!" Kelsey said when she grabbed her husband by the lapel of his tux coat.

Aro went down the line with his new wife. The song changed awhile later so Aro led her over to her seat at their table. He kissed her cheek and put his hand on her stomach over their growing child. He gave her an Eskimo kiss before going to get her something to drink. The servants started serving dinner as the party went on. Later on during the party, one of Kelsey's students, Clary was standing off to the side with a $10 dollar bill. She watched as Edward pinned a $5 dollar bill to Ms. Monroe's dress. Her mother Jocelyn put her hands on her shoulders.

"Go ahead sweetie." Jocelyn said giving her a small push.

Clary walked over to Kelsey timidly and tugged on her hand a little. Kelsey turned around to see Clary in her bright blue party dress. She let her pin the money to her dress. She gave Clary a hug and kissed her cheek. Just then Clary felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her classmate Jace Wayland.

"Hey Clary. You want to dance?" Jace asked.

"Sure." Clary said.

Later on it was time for Aro to get Kelsey's garter. She sat down in the chair after Caius put a chair in the middle of the dancefloor. Aro took off his jacket and gave it to his brother Marcus. He walked over to Kelsey and kneeled before her. She slipped her foot out of her shoe as she lifted up her skirt. Aro reached under her skirt and took off her white garter with the light blue ribbon going thru the lace. He kissed her lips and helped her out of the chair. All the single women crowed onto the dance floor as she got her bouquet off the table.

"You ladies ready?" Kelsey asked.

She turned her back to the women and threw her bouquet over her head. It went into the crowd and Kelsey's pen pal from Ireland, Siobhan, caught it. Aro did the same thing with her garter and his friend Liam caught it. Liam looked at Siobhan and winked making her blush red.

"I love you." Aro said as he wrapped his arms around Kelsey's waist.

"I love you too." Kelsey said looking up at him.

A couple of hours later, it was time to cut the cake. Aro grabbed the knife and they cut the cake together as the photographer took their picture. She cut a piece off with her fork and fed it to Aro.


End file.
